Loves Perversion
by kagomeuchiha057
Summary: Meeting was a chance of fate for Yato, but for Yukine it was the start of everything he never knew he needed and then some. (Yaoi)
1. Specific thoughts

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Noragami

I noticed there wasn't a whole lot of stories for this pairing and since it's my recent ship I decided to write a fanfiction for them. Anyway, hope you enjoy. :)

**Rated**: M

**Warning**: Yaoi, don't like than don't read. Also includes some suggestive themes and some pervy thoughts the more you read.

**Note**: Yukine won't be as cold/upset in this story as he was in the beginning of the actual series and with many perverted thoughts it may be a little OOC, but I tried.

**Chapter 1**

_Specific thoughts_

Drifting between streams of nothingness and light were the only things Yukine could remember of his past, or rather the past of when he was a wandering spirit. His memory was blank, but that didn't stop himself from feeling a gush of relief when he received a purpose once again by the hands of a certain someone.

Yukine could feel himself slowly gain consciousness when some guy brought his spirit back to the living world, as if Yukine had only been in a long sleep this whole time. He felt secure as if sturdy arms were gently wrapped around his body, but his assumption was basically correct. The secureness he felt was from the hands of a guy. For what reason, Yukine didn't really know. However, Yukine did know that being able to regain his mind was worth being in his current predicament as the weapon to a god.

It felt like it was only seconds before he was thrown out of his white landscape and into the living world.

The minute Yukine opened his eyes, he raised his deft hands in surprise to see that he had his own body. It wasn't long before a chill ran up his spin as he shivered from the cold breeze; realizing he was only wearing a thin yukata in the middle of winter. All the sensations and emotions swelled up inside of him in an almost overwhelming way. It had been so long since he was himself and had his body, but then again he didn't quite remember his past at all. He was just glad that he was alive again.

"Yukine." At his name, Yukine jerked his head up to stare at a guy that didn't look much older than himself.

The guy had piercing light blue eyes framed with darker bluish-black hair that matched nicely with his face. Yukine couldn't help but stare in wonder at the handsome male.

"I'm Yato, your master." Yato introduced as he swiftly took off his black jersey jacket.

"I've summoned you from the Far Shore to serve as my Regalia. I permit you to serve and remain by my side longer than kin." Yato quickly explained before he walked over to Yukine's shivering form.

"Put this on." Yato said with an encouraging smile as he extended his jacket towards Yukine.

Yukine stared at the clothing with slight disdain that it looked a bit sweaty, but the chilly air won out as he eagerly grasped the jacket and put it on. The warmth from the jacket was satisfying as Yukine turned back towards Yato with a curious expression as Yato reached a hand out and placed it gently on Yukine's shoulder. The familiar hand quickly reminded Yukine of when Yato had transformed him into a weapon and had grasped the hilt of the sword just minutes ago. The sensation sent another shiver up his spine.

"You've nothing to fear anymore." Yato said softly with a warm smile as he gave a small squeeze to Yukine's shoulder before stepping back.

Yukine was at a loss for words so he glanced around at their surroundings, spotting a girl standing just off to the side. She was watching him in what looked to be shock, but his attention was swiftly brought back to Yato.

"It's cold. Can we go indoors somewhere?" Yukine asked in a slightly irritated way since Yato's jacket wasn't exactly the warmest item despite the fact that it helped fight the chill.

"Ah, right. Hiyori we'll be parting now." Yato waved goodbye to the girl as he grasped Yukine's wrist and gently pulled him forward.

Yukine silently followed after Yato, allowing the other male to continue holding his wrist as they walked past empty streets until they reached some type of building. It was apparently their destination since Yato quickly opened the door to be in what looked like a laundry room or something similar.

Yukine quietly waited outside the building as Yato reached out and handed him some clothing. Yukine swiftly discarded the jacket Yato gave him and slowly took off his yukata despite the fact that it was snowing and freezing outside. The discarded clothing fell to the ground as he looked back to Yato for the new clothing only to watch as Yato's creamy white face grew a pink hue. Yukine assumed it was from the cold weather so he ignored it and quickly dressed himself in the black jeans, shirt and light blue hoodie with a winter hat that framed his face. It wasn't ideal, but it was better than his previous outfit.

"Cute." Yato complimented with a small smirk that made Yukine turn his attention to the falling snow in an attempt to avoid embarrassment.

In the span of time from the silence, Yato retrieved his jacket that he had lent to Yukine and put it back on with ease.

"Um… So, what exactly do we do?" Yukine asked once he calmed down.

"Well, I'm not that well known of a god yet, so we spray paint my contact info in public areas so we can get jobs." Yato answered as he crossed his arms.

"Isn't that illegal?" Yukine asked.

"It's the easiest way and I never get caught since only people in desperate need can see it. Anyway, it's hard for humans to see us unless we approach them directly anyway." Yato explained with a wide smirk.

Yukine couldn't help but shiver slightly at that smirk of Yato's, whether it was from cold or something else was quite questionable. However, when Yato suddenly reached up and grasped the back of his neck in pain, the answer to that question was right away answered.

"Yukine, you just had a dirty thought, didn't you?" Yato suddenly asked or rather stated as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Yukine blushed at the statement before he looked off to the side in another attempt to appear uncaring of the words, however, that wasn't true.

"What are you talking about?" Yukine asked as he avoided eye contact.

"Listen, Yukine. Gods and Regalia's share mind and body, so I can sense your perverted thoughts. You can't hide them." Yato explained before a devious smirk appeared on his face once again.

"So… What were you thinking about that involved me?" Yato asked as Yukine's face flushed a cherry red at not only Yato's words, but also the fact that he was leaning in closer.

"N-nothing!" Yukine exclaimed as he took a step back in slight panic.

"Is that so?" Yato mussed as he leaned in a bit more and brought their faces just a breaths away from the others.

"Y-yeah." Yukine stuttered in embarrassment as he raised his hands and pressed on Yato's chest to push him farther back, but the action only allowed Yukine to feel how warm and sturdy Yato's chest really was.

It wasn't long before Yato reached up and rubbed the back of his neck in pain once again, however, a playful smirk remained on his face.

"Yukine, you're having quite a few specific thoughts, aren't you?" Yato asked as he reached forward and slowly grazed Yukine's bottom lip with his thumb.

"No! I don't know what you're saying." Yukine quickly exclaimed and managed to get a few meters distance between each other.

"Right…" Yato trailed off.

Yukine nibbled on his bottom lip in his nervousness as he fidgeted under Yato's hot gaze, but a sudden ringing interrupted them from anymore thoughts or actions.

Yato hurriedly took out his phone and answered as if he had said the exact same words thousands of times, but the possibility was probably true of that.

"Yukine, we got a job! Let's get going!" Yato suddenly exclaimed with an excited smile once he closed his phone.

Yukine was a little startled at the sudden change of pace since Yato seemed to have gotten over what had just happened fairly fast. It was almost unsettling how fast Yato switched gears and Yukine couldn't help but frown lightly in irritation.

Yato didn't give Yukine any time to think as he abruptly teleported them in a flash of light to a large shrine. Once at the mission's destination, Yukine accidently tripped on his shoes and ended up pushing Yato backwards and onto the cold concrete. Yukine wound up on top of Yato, but where his hand landed was the reason why both their faces flushed red. Yukine tensed as he felt the warm bulge under his hand and stared down at Yato's embarrassed expression. They were too shocked to move positions, which led to shadowed figures teleporting onto the shrine area around them.

"When the east wind blows… spread your fragrance, o cherry blossoms. Even without your master, do not forget spring." A wise voice rang out in the area.

Yukine stared up in shock at lord Tenzin atop the shrine house as delicate cherry blossoms bloomed around them and descended from the trees. Yukine thought over what the other god had just said and then to what his current situation was; connecting the dots to fit the poem to something it likely wasn't intended for.

"Ouch! Yukine…" Yato whined as he rubbed the back of his neck once again.

Yukine blushed lightly as he quickly scrambled to get off of Yato and tried to keep his thoughts away, but after finding amusement in Tenzin's poem, keeping his thoughts away was hard… hard… Another thought went through Yukine's mind.

"Yukine, stop. This is a mission so we have to be serious." Yato ordered lightly as he rubbed the back of his neck, although his eyes hinted at his own amusement at the poem.

"Well, this is interesting. Yato, what's this little ones name?" Tenzin asked as Yato stood beside his Regalia.

"His names 'Yuki'. As a Regalia it's 'Setsu' and as a person it's Yukine." Yato explained with a small smile.

Yukine managed to get past his dirty thoughts of Yato to instead stare in amazement at the god of learning.

"Yukine, you only recently became a Regalia, right? You should open yourself to new experiences." Tenzin's words of wisdom only made another stab of pain hit Yato at the nape of his neck.

"S-sorry." Yukine murmured as he blushed lightly since he knew everyone was aware why Yato was getting this pain at his neck.

Yato simply gave Yukine a heated look that sent a warmth pooling in a place Yukine was sure wasn't very… Serious for the current mission was how Yato had put it. Well, it wasn't really Yukine's fault since he was at an age where these kind of thoughts were common and normal. If anything Yato was the one who needed to stop provoking Yukine's thoughts from arising with the way his eyes stared deeply into Yukine's eyes as if he knew everything or the way Yato's lips seductively moved as if they were set on capturing Yukine's attention. How soft Yato's hair looked and how flawless his skin was…

"Yukine." Yato abruptly brought Yukine back to the present as another stab hit Yato's neck from a certain someone's thoughts.

It seemed this was going to be an eventful and perverted relationship between a Regalia and a god.

**End of chapter 1**

This turned out more perverted than I thought, but I'm content with it. I planned this to be a one shot, but since I noticed there weren't a lot of chaptered stories with this pairing, I changed my mind. I'll continue this for the people that like this pairing as much as I do, but I don't know how many chapters it'll be. Also, there might be a lemon in the future chapters. Hopefully this chapter turned out good. Anyway, see you next chapter. :)


	2. Want a taste?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Noragami

Thank you to the people who fav/followed; it means a lot to me. I had a hard time deciding if I should put a lemon in this chapter, but in the end I decided that it would be too sudden. Anyway, hope you enjoy. :)

**Rated**: M

**Warning**: Some suggestive themes

**Chapter 2**

_Want a taste?_

Yukine watched in mild irritation as Yato spoke with his former Regalia. Tenzin had requested them to get rid of some phantoms and had given them a guide, which happened to just have to be Mayu or as Yato had called her, Tomone. The whole thing was irritating for Yukine, but he kept his mouth shut and chose to instead just cross his arms over his thin chest with a small frown. However, when Yato started complaining about how Mayu used to hate when Yato touched her, Yukine couldn't hold back his remark, "You two seem as if you were close in the past."

"Yukine, what are you saying? We could never even have a proper conversation in the past! How is that close?" Yato asked as he glared at Mayu.

Yukine simply turned away from them and blocked out the rest of their conversation as he ignored Yato. It wasn't like it was his business anyway.

"_Wait_… No! It wasn't like that at all!" Yato suddenly exclaimed to Yukine once he realized the insinuation.

Yukine didn't reply, but was forced to look at Yato when he placed his hands on Yukine's shoulders to grab his attention. The rough action made Yukine blink in shock, but he still didn't say anything.

"Yukine, believe me, it wasn't like that at all." Yato explained as he stared intently down at Yukine.

Yukine opened his mouth to reply, but Mayu cut him off by saying, "Rather I think you two are quite close. Yato, it seems you finally found a good match. Let's hope you don't push this one away like all your past Regalia's."

Yukine watched as annoyance went over Yato's features before he sent Mayu a glare. Yukine couldn't stop the small smile that went over his face as he realized the extent of what their relationship had been, which definitely wasn't what he had thought it was.

"I take it back, your relationship is very sour." Yukine said as he watched how Yato seemed to relax at that.

The tense mood between them lightened at the simple proclamation as Yato slowly retracted his warm hands from Yukine's shoulders with a small smirk. Yukine almost got distracted with the way Yato's tongue teasingly reached out to wet his lips from the stale air, but luckily Yukine didn't get a long enough chance to think of something perverted.

"I don't understand how you can stand his sweaty hands." Mayu muttered with a sigh as she gave Yukine a sympathetic look.

Yukine didn't quite know how to answer that question since he felt it was somewhat idiotic. He hadn't really taken much notice to Yato's hands, rather he took notice to the fact that Yato had brought him back to his body. Without Yato, Yukine would've still been a spirit or maybe even gotten corrupted somehow by now. The sweaty hands was nothing compared to what Yukine had gotten in return for becoming his Regalia.

Mayu and even Yato were both looking at him for an answer to the question, so Yukine decided to say something other than what he actually thought. He just didn't feel the need to admit to his thoughts.

"You get used to it." He muttered.

Mayu giggled lightly at the response as Yato gave Yukine an annoyed expression. Yukine couldn't help but smile teasingly at Yato, but Yato took his revenge by quickly tugging Yukine forward until Yato could reach his hands up and gently grasp Yukine's face within them. The warmth of Yato's hands and the close proximity of their lips steadily built up in Yukine as a light blush rose over his cheeks.

Yato didn't move forward or back. He simply stayed in place and stared deeply into Yukine's eyes, which gave Yukine plenty of time to freely think over the situation.

'His lips look so soft…' Yukine thought as he stared in a daze at Yato's lips seeing as there wasn't a whole lot else to look at with how close they were.

'Would they taste the same? What would it feel like if they were wrapped ar-', "Ouch!" Yato exclaimed as he raised one of his hands to press it to his neck in pain.

Yukine gave a small apologetic look, before he pulled away from Yato and attempted to calm down his erratically beating heart and dirty thoughts. Really, why had Yato even done that? It made no sense to Yukine, but he didn't say anything of it. It was better if he just forgot the little event even happened so that he didn't embarrass himself by making Yato have more pain from his thoughts. That brought another question to Yukine's mind.

"Yato. If you feel pain from just my thoughts than what if we actually did something?" Yukine asked rather bluntly; starting to accept the fact that he was attracted to Yato.

The look over Yato's face was priceless, but of course this wasn't really the time or place to be having a private discussion. They were quickly reminded of that.

"Alright lover boys, you still have a mission to do and don't think of getting out of it since you were paid in advance." Mayu interrupted before Yato could regain his composure.

"…Right." Yato mumbled as he started walking as Mayu guided them out of the shrine and to their destination.

Yukine frowned lightly at the fact that Yato ignored his question, but of course he trailed after them despite that. He was sure Yato wouldn't forget his question and would answer later. If he did than Yukine was set that he would definitely remind him of it. He didn't want to drag things out with confusion, rather he wanted to be aware of if things would even work. It would be kind of a turn off if each time they tried something than Yato would get pain from it. That right there would ruin Yukine's mood and likely their chances of even doing anything. Yukine was sure that Yato didn't enjoy those sharp pains he's been getting just from Yukine's thoughts. So it gave much to think over.

'It's so quiet.' Yukine mussed as they continued walking.

The streets were empty and not many people were out, but they wouldn't have noticed the three of them even if they walked right by them. It made the job a lot easier, since there wouldn't need to be any explanations as long as they didn't bring attention to themselves.

"Yukine, it's time for your first job." Yato's voice broke through Yukine's thoughts.

They were standing by train tracks right where the passing spot was. It seemed corrupted spirits wandered through the barrier there. It didn't seem like an easy task to kill the phantoms in the area, but Yukine didn't really know what to expect. He hadn't really been fully conscious when Yato had first made him his Regalia, so the experience would be new for this mission.

"What am I supposed to do?" Yukine asked softly as he stared at the train tracks.

"Come when I call for the Regalia and revert when I call your name. Just that for now." Yato explained and with that Yukine transformed to a long sword when Yato called for him.

The hands that firmly gripped the hilt to Yukine's sword were reassuring but at the same time the whole experience was odd, yet comforting at the same time. The hands indeed were a little sweaty, but not to the extent that Mayu had complained about. They weren't really that bad, rather the warmth from them calmed Yukine as they quickly confronted a large phantom on the train tracks.

"We're taking out that phantom, so don't get scared, Yukine." Yato spoke as he tightened his hold on the sword.

"I won't." Yukine replied from within the confines of his weapon form.

Yato hurriedly ran forward to the phantom that was slowly controlling a teen into walking across the tracks, but the advance was cut short as Yato swiftly sliced the phantom with the sword. However, he hadn't expected for Yukine's sword to slice through not only the phantom, but also the surrounding environment and structures.

"Yukine, that's enough, revert. You cut too well." Yato ordered and with that they finished the mission.

Mayu gave them a small bow of appreciation before she turned and headed back to her shrine. That left Yato and Yukine to themselves as they slowly started walking back to where they came from. It seemed Yato didn't feel like transporting them back, but that was fine for Yukine since the setting sun was a pretty sight with the way the sky was cast in red and oranges hues. If anything a walk under the setting sun sounded romantic and with it brought along some remnants of their previous interaction; which sent neck pain to Yato once again.

"Yukine, you really can't calm down for even a minute." Yato teased lightly, but Yukine saw that it wasn't very serious.

"_Hmph_. Says the guy who keeps checking me out." Yukine countered with a fake serious expression, but he couldn't hold onto it long until he laughed.

"What can I say? You're attractive and your personality is interesting." Yato defended himself with a small smile.

Yukine stopped laughing and looked at him with widened eyes, not expecting Yato to actually agree with what he had accused him of.

"Anyway, you did well today." Yato complimented as he walked farther ahead of Yukine.

"Don't change the subject! Plus you didn't answer my question earlier." Yukine said as he jogged forward until he stood in front of Yato, which forced them both to stop walking in the empty streets.

Yato seemed to think over the question before he leaned down until his face was close to Yukine's once again. This time Yukine didn't feel as embarrassed with the turn of events since they had been in the same position a few times already with nothing resulting out of it.

"Why don't we try and see what happens?" Yato asked as he turned his attention down to Yukine's lips.

The question in itself shocked Yukine, but he didn't feel repulsed or anything by it. If anything the question aroused him seeing as he had been admiring Yato's lips for a while, so why not take a taste now that he could? What was the harm in that? Yukine gulped nervously as he slowly leaned forward, but of course Yato pulled away just before their lips touched.

"Come on, we should get back." Yato said as he gave Yukine a small smile.

Yukine frowned in annoyance as Yato turned away from him to start walking, but Yukine had other plans. With a sharp tug to Yato's arm and a quick lurch upward, their lips connected rather roughly, but that didn't deter Yukine as he started moving his lips against Yato's soft ones. The foreign warmth from Yato's lips were a sweet heat to Yukine as he closed his eyes. It wasn't long until a hand moved up behind Yukine's neck in order to deepen the kiss as Yukine felt Yato start to move his lips along with him.

Yukine felt another hand softly grip at his waist as a moist tongue licked the corner of his lips. Getting the hint, Yukine hesitantly opened his mouth and felt Yato's tongue glide against his own in a sensual motion. Yukine didn't even put up a fight as their tongues started an erotic dance within his mouth while Yato's hands started roaming along his smaller body. A small surprised squeak escaped Yukine when he felt a hand slowly touch his hardening arousal through his clothing. Not expecting the sudden touch, Yukine opened his eyes only to remember that they were still in the street. Of course no one noticed them or even saw them for their lack of presence was the reason, but just the thought made Yukine blush.

Yukine pulled away from the kiss with a thin string of saliva connecting their slightly swollen lips as he stared into Yato's half lidded eyes. The saliva string snapped when Yato moved forward to place small kisses along Yukine's jaw and collarbone.

"Y-Yato, we should go back now." Yukine panted out as he caught his breath from the kiss.

Yato nibbled and sucked on a certain spot on Yukine's neck that made him let out a small moan from the sweet spot. Quite a few thoughts were going through Yukine's mind as Yato managed to move them to a secluded alleyway, but Yato showed no pain as he busied himself with lavishing Yukine's neck with affection.

"Yato, we should stop." Yukine managed out as he was gently pushed against a wall.

"Why? Doesn't it feel good?" Yato asked as he once again placed his hand over Yukine's hardened arousal through his clothing.

"_Nng_, that's not the point." Yukine said as he bit back any moans from escaping as Yato started palming him through his pants.

"Then what is the point?" Yato whispered as he leaned down to Yukine's ear to place little nibbles and licks along the shell, before blowing on it which sent a shiver down Yukine's spine.

"You should do this to someone you love, right?" Yukine asked as he pushed slightly against Yato's chest.

"What if I already fell in love?" Yato asked as he moved back to stare deeply into Yukine's eyes.

The look sent a warm tingle throughout Yukine's body as he leaned more into Yato's chest. It was getting hard to stand, but Yato helped him balance himself.

"Do you really want to stop?" Yato asked as he smirked at the way Yukine stared up at him with a lust filled expression.

"…No." Yukine whispered, but Yato caught it as he smiled softly down at the aroused boy.

Yato reached forward and pressed their lips together once again for a searing kiss as his hand quickened its pace while he gave little nips and tugs on Yukine's bottom lip. Yukine's moan was muffled against Yato's lips as he felt pent up pleasure building in a certain place. That was when Yato removed his hand and urgently tugged at Yukine's pants as his own arousal was apparent through his jeans.

Yukine quickly reached his hand out and stopped the advances with a blush as he stared down at the cement. This hadn't been what he had expected to happen just from a simple kiss. Of course he felt good, but it just didn't feel right to be doing these sort of things in public let alone in a sketchy alleyway. He hadn't even gotten the chance to figure out if he loved Yato back seeing as his god supposedly said he did. Was that true or not? Was this just a way to get sex, or was Yato actually serious about this? Yukine suddenly had doubts of what they were doing.

"Yukine…" Yato mumbled as he noticed the hurt expression overcome Yukine's face.

"Why don't you find someone else?" Yukine asked or rather stated as he attempted to stand and leave, but Yato prevented that when he tugged Yukine and pinned him to the ground.

Yukine struggled, but Yato hadn't been a god of war for nothing and easily kept Yukine pinned with his hands above his head in a firm grip. There wasn't much more to do other than to avert his eyes so that he didn't have to watch Yato loom over top of him. If Yato still wanted his body than what was the point in even fighting? He wouldn't enjoy it.

"Yukine, what's wrong?" Yato asked.

"You just want to do it, right? So just do it and get it over with." Yukine muttered as he closed his eyes so that Yato couldn't see the pain and betrayal in his eyes.

Yukine could feel a warm hand gently caress his cheek before a pair of lips placed a soft kiss on his forehead. Well, that wasn't what he had expected to happen.

"Let's go back, okay?" Yato suggested as he released Yukine and stood up with a gentle smile.

"What are you doing? Just do it already." Yukine ordered as he opened his eyes, but remained in a suggestive position on the ground.

"You aren't ready for it, Yukine. Come on." Yato said as he started walking out of the alley.

"Wait! You can't just do that! Are you actually going to find someone else because I rejected you?" Yukine exclaimed as he hurriedly got up and ran after Yato.

Yato gave him a long stare full of mixed emotions before he focused on the streets ahead of them. That look made Yukine feel slightly guilty as he nervously stared down at his hands while they continued walking.

"You don't know anything, Yukine. I'll wait until you're ready and have no doubts. Until then, let's just forget what happened for now." Yato said as he turned his head so that Yukine couldn't see his face.

"…Okay." Yukine muttered out.

Yukine wanted to question him, but all his words were lost on him in this situation. What exactly should he even say? He didn't even understand what Yato was going on about, but he felt guilty along with relieved at what the other male had said. However, one thing hadn't been cleared up yet.

"So…You aren't going to find someone else?" Yukine asked; wanting to make sure.

"No! Yukine, you really don't trust me at all." Yato exclaimed in annoyance.

"Well, I haven't known you long enough, but it did feel pretty good earlier." Yukine mumbled as he attempted to lighten the tension.

"Ouch! You just rejected me and now this again?" Yato asked as he rubbed his neck in pain.

Yukine stared in wonder as he watched Yato grumble lightly in annoyance. It reminded him of why they had even gotten that far in the first place, since it had all been for a taste.

"That reminds me, why didn't you feel pain while we were doing things, but now that we aren't doing things you feel pain again?" Yukine asked.

"Well, a Regalia and god are one in body and mind, so if we're both feeling the same feelings and thoughts for each other then I won't feel any pain from our actions. If only one of us, namely you, is feeling and thinking dirty things while I'm not than I will feel pain from it, or if you are feeling and thinking thoughts for anyone other than me than I will always feel pain from it no matter what." Yato explained.

"So you didn't even need to test it out earlier, you already knew this didn't you?" Yukine accused with a small frown.

"I knew, but it's the first time I actually tested it for myself with one of my Regalia's, so for all I was aware, it could have been fake. Plus you really are a tease." Yato said with a smirk as Yukine blushed.

"_Yato_…" Yukine said in annoyance as they continued walking.

'Well, we can't take back what we did, but I'm kind of glad that we can't. Who would have thought that Yato was such a good kisser?' Yukine thought as he glanced at the way Yato walked.

"Yukine." Yato whined in annoyance as another pain stabbed him in the neck.

**End of chapter 2**


	3. Jealous desires

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Noragami

Thank you for the reviews and fav/follows. I'm now straying from the storyline a bit now to change things since it's kind of annoying for me to have to re-watch the episodes and then type whilst doing that. On another note, thanks for all the nice reviews. Also, that review about lemons with the Hetalia reference was funny, so hopefully I won't disappoint. Anyway, hope you enjoy. :)

**Rated**: M

**Warning**: Some suggestive themes and coarse language

**Chapter 3**

_Jealous desires_

Yukine sighed as he walked silently down the busy streets of the city. People were chattering amongst themselves and kept accidently bumping into Yukine as they walked by without a care. When you're basically invisible to others, it could get quite annoying at times, but of course Yukine bit back any insults as he searched the crowds for a certain blue haired guy. His god had dashed off before Yukine could react, which left the Regalia blindly looking around. Well, it wasn't quite blind since Yukine had an idea where the other male had gone.

"Shouldn't he keep a better eye on his weapon?" Yukine mumbled as he stuffed his hands inside his pockets and tensed when a cool breeze went by.

The winter weather was a biting season for the cold, but it was refreshing for Yukine. Being able to feel the chill was a sensation Yukine hadn't known he had missed. It made him wonder what he had been like in his past life. Had he liked winter? The thoughts were interrupted when a warm hand was suddenly pressed up against his pale cheek.

"You shouldn't get dazed by yourself." Yato chided lightly as he reached forward and zipped Yukine's jacket up to the collar unlike the haphazardly half-done job Yukine had left it at.

Yukine didn't reply as he watched the gentle expression Yato suddenly got as he reached forward and ruffled Yukine's hair with a playful smirk. The action only encouraged Yukine to move away, but Yato prevented that with a warm arm thrown over Yukine's shoulders; effectively pulling them until they were pressed against each other.

Yukine could feel the warm breath by his ear that sent a jolt through his body as he tensed. The feeling quickly resurfacing the memories from just the other day. How Yato had dominated him and made him feeble in the hands of the other.

"Yato?" Yukine mumbled when the other male showed no pain or indication that Yukine had thought of something perverted.

'Wait… He said that he won't feel pain if we both are feeling the same… So he's thinking…' Yukine flushed at his own thoughts as he became extremely aware of the tiny bite Yato gave the shell of his ear.

"I-I thought you were going to wait until I was ready?" Yukine quickly said as he tried to move out of the grip, but it was a vain attempt.

"There's other things we could do that don't involve doing it." Yato whispered in his ear, sending shivers up Yukine's spine.

"P-pervert." Yukine said as he blushed.

"That makes two of us." Yato teased as he moved closer to Yukine's face, with eyes intent on Yukine's soft lips.

Yukine made no move to reject him as Yato slowly leaned down as both their eyes started closing. Well, that is until a shout stopped them, "What are you doing?!"

Yukine quickly shoved Yato away from him at the girls shout as Yato gave an annoyed look at the appearance of Hiyori. The girl looked shocked and if Yukine saw right, then even a bit disturbed by the almost kiss between the males. That alone made Yukine want to just walk away and just ignore the girl, but it seemed Yato knew the girl, considering when Yukine had first met Yato, that girl had been there. What was their relationship anyway?

"Hiyori, what are you doing here?" Yato asked even though he knew the answer.

"I want you to fix my body already!" Hiyori fumed as Yukine slowly slinked away from the duo.

"Look, I'm kind of busy, so can you ask another time?" Yato mumbled as he crossed his arms.

"If you're so busy, why are you kissing your Regalia?" Hiyori asked as jealousy finally entered her voice.

Yukine had enough of their talk, so he abruptly just walked away. He wasn't going to go far, but just enough so that he wouldn't have to hear their spat. White wisps of air came out between his parted lips as the cold weather made him shiver.

'Is that his girlfriend?' Yukine thought as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

A small frown was on his face as he stared at the ground as he walked, but of course that wasn't the best option when a guy ran into him. The action effectively sending them both to the ground with the guy on top in a rather suggestive position as bystanders gave them looks.

"I-I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there." The teen hurriedly apologized as Yukine froze in shock.

Just the thought of the guy straddling him was very disturbing and made Yukine uncomfortable. The feelings made Yukine widen his eyes in realization. When Yato had straddled him and even did far more than just that, Yukine hadn't felt grossed out, in fact it had turned him on. Yato had set a flame inside Yukine with every little touch and caress. This stranger completely doused any of that as Yukine frowned lightly in discomfort seeing as the guy hadn't gotten off of him yet.

"_Um_-"Yukine was interrupted by," Get off him."

"Ah, right, sorry!" The guy apologized after he scrambled off of Yukine.

Yukine sat up and turned to see Yato staring down at him with a possessiveness that was almost eating away at his very being. The sight in itself made Yukine swallow nervously as he stood up and gave Yato a wary look. It was the first time he had seen Yato with that kind of deep expression and Yukine didn't know how to react. Without any warning, Yato reached forward and brought their lips together, pressing their body's closer with the action. Yukine let out a small surprised noise that allowed Yato to enter his tongue inside the warm cavern. A battle of dominance wasn't needed since Yato didn't even give him a chance within the urgent kiss.

Yukine attempted to move away, but Yato brought his hands up to gently secure Yukine's face in place.

The sensation and just the thought that Yato was kissing him so passionately was the breaking point as Yukine slowly responded back to the kiss. The action obviously pleased Yato, considering the other male gave a small smile through the kiss. A few nips and tugs on Yukine's lips were all Yukine needed to bring his hands up to Yato's jacket and tug the other closer to him. Any thoughts on rejecting the other when it just felt so right were thrown out the window when Yato ground his hips against Yukine's.

A surprised groan escaped Yukine's lips as Yato experimentally rolled his hips against the other, grinding their arousals together through their clothing.

"_Y-Yato_." Yukine gasped out.

"Shit… Yukine, you really don't know how much you affect me." Yato said through gritted teeth before he pulled back and stepped away from his flushed Regalia.

Their breathing was heavy and eyes were dilated as they stared at each with expressions that said a thousand words to each other. Yukine slowly nibbled on his kiss swollen bottom lip as he considered the other in front of him. Of course he didn't want to do anything drastic when he wasn't sure if he loved the other or not, but the idea was kind of seeming attractive to him now. Of course maybe it was just from the lust? Either way, Yato looked extremely sexy in that instance and all Yukine wanted to do was kiss that smirk off the others face. However, reality sunk in and coherent thoughts came back when Yukine realized their lack of presence wasn't working and there was a crowd of people just staring in unhidden shock right at them.

Yukine flushed for a different reason as he felt embarrassed at such a crowd witnessing his actions with Yato. Yato on the other hand only smirked wider at the crowd and walked forward, slinging an arm over Yukine's shoulders as he directed them away from the onlookers.

"I wanted to take things slow, but you really are hard to resist." Yato mumbled into Yukine's ear as they walked together.

Yukine reddened at the words as he avoided looking over at Yato since the others arm was still over his shoulders, meaning their faces were close to each other.

"Um… Is Hiyori your girlfriend?" Yukine abruptly asked since he suddenly remembered what had driven him away from the other in the first place.

"What? No, no, no, I don't even know her! Well, I kind of put her in a bad position when she tried to 'save' me from a car, but aside from that there's nothing between us." Yato urgently explained as he tightened his grip around Yukine's shoulders in a possessive manner.

"Why do you always panic when I question your feelings with others?" Yukine asked as he turned his head slightly to see the others face.

"I love you. I don't want you doubting that because of others." Yato confessed as a small blush dusted over his own cheeks.

Yukine didn't reply as they continued walking with small blushes covering both of their faces.

**End of chapter 3**


	4. Let's make it real

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Noragami

Well… This will be the end for a wonderful pairing in this story since I ran out of ideas, but hopefully I did okay because I still haven't finished watching the anime to it yet… Haha, but I love this pairing so I had to write a fanfic for them. Hopefully you have a taste for something sour. Anyway, hope you enjoy. :)

**Rated**: M

**Warning**: Some sexual themes

**Chapter 4**

_Let's make it real_

Yukine smiled as Yato held his hand, spreading warmth and allowing a fluttery feeling to grow in Yukine's chest at the action. They were on a walk by an off beaten forest to get away from the hustle and bustle of cities and the constant annoyance of Hiyori. It was calming and Yukine couldn't help but lightly squeeze Yato's hand to show his happiness. Yato returned the gesture along with a small innocent smile.

They had been kind of together for a couple months ever since the last time when Yato had professed that he didn't want Yukine to doubt his feelings for him. It was a time in which Yukine slowly started feeling tugs and pulls in his heart for the other, but of course he wasn't going to admit it until Yato did. They both knew they liked each other, but it was taking it to a whole new level by confessing and making it official. By dating, they would also be open to a whole new level of intimacy. Of course they already were very intimate, but they haven't done it yet. Yato was in no rush after the last attempt and Yukine was too embarrassed to tell Yato that he was ready, which left them at a standstill.

"Hey, Yato?" Yukine mumbled as they walked along a nice grassy meadow.

"Hmm?" Yato hummed in response as he chose to sit in the middle of the seemingly never ending meadow.

Yukine hesitated before he joined Yato on the tall grass and looked at anything but the others face.

"I… I lo… you." Yukine whispered, part of his words were inaudible in his nervousness.

Yato stared at Yukine with wide blue eyes before a goofy grin overtook his face and he tackled Yukine to the grass and loomed over top of him. Yukine did nothing to get up and simply put his trust in Yato as he hesitantly reached up and wrapped his arms around Yato's shoulders.

"I love you too." Yato confessed as he leaned down slowly and pressed their lips together.

Yukine smiled against Yato's lips, before he closed his eyes and pulled Yato's body closer to him. Their lips brushed against each other in soft caresses for just a minute before Yato started deepening it. The hotness of Yato's tongue brushing against Yukine's was seductive and a sudden tightness made Yukine's pants uncomfortable. A knot of building tension was growing in Yukine as he impatiently bit Yato's lip and rubbed his clothed arousal against Yato's leg. The sensations just weren't enough anymore and Yukine was ready to take things to the next level. There would be no holding back anymore and Yukine was a little nervous, but he was prepared for it. He trusted that Yato would be gentle and he wanted this more than ever. If this was how Yato had felt when he had first tried to take things further, than Yukine could imagine the torture it had been. Sweet torture, but still hard to turn away from. However, Yato had done just that because he knew Yukine wasn't ready and didn't want to push and hurt the other. Just the thought made Yukine put more passion in the kiss to bring them closer.

Yato pulled away with heavy panting as he started kissing along Yukine's neck, leaving little hickeys and placing soft bites wherever his lips touched. It was teasing and Yukine whined lightly in his impatience.

"For someone who rejected anything physical the last time we tried this, you sure are impatient." Yato murmured with a small smirk as he lifted Yukine's shirt and trailed his hands over the hidden soft skin.

Yukine simply let out a small moan as he allowed Yato to pull off his shirt and bring his head up to kiss him while his spare hand started playing with his slowly hardening bud. It was embarrassing and new, but Yukine let Yato continue. It wasn't long before Yato started ridding both of them from their clothes and they now lay bare with Yato in between Yukine's slim legs. Yukine shook lightly at the embarrassing situation, but Yato's soothing touches and kisses helped dull the shaking and eventually Yukine managed to stare up and meet the lust hazed eyes of Yato with a matching pair of his own. Time seemed to suspend as they stared and took in the appearance of each other. Yato was toned, but still held a litheness that kept him fairly slim, but the shape fit him so much. Yukine couldn't stop his curiosity as he reached up and traced a hand along Yato's chest to his toned stomach.

"Are you sure you want to?" Yato asked as he rubbed soothing circles into Yukine's hips.

"Yes." Yukine admitted as he felt Yato shift in their position.

Yukine squeezed his eyes shut as he expected the pain, but instead he felt fingers gently probing him. It was an odd sensation, but not one that was entirely uncomfortable as he squirmed a little under Yato's hot body. The more the fingers stretched, the more he felt little sounds escape his lips unwillingly as a few minutes passed. All too soon a guttural moan came out of his mouth and he knew the real actions were coming.

"Yukine, relax." Yato whispered soothingly as he lavished Yukine's neck in affection to distract Yukine from what was to come.

Relaxing wasn't first on the list in Yukine's mind when he felt something hard press against him in a place that he was unaccustomed to. However, he bit his bottom lip as he held back any pained sounds as he felt Yato slowly enter. The first thing Yukine thought when Yato was in was the hotness he felt.

"It's… hot." Yukine moaned out as he flinched lightly when Yato un-expectantly thrust out of him.

"Sorry." Yato quickly apologized as he stopped his motions when he saw the pained expression on Yukine.

"I-it's fine…" Yukine managed out as he raised his hands to cover his face in embarrassment as Yato gave another shallow thrust.

'I'm blushing so hard and he keeps staring at me.' Yukine thought as he avoided eye contact.

"Don't cover your face." Yato chided lightly as he pulled Yukine's hands away from his face.

Yukine was forced to look at Yato as his chin was brought forward and into a passionate kiss. Yato's tongue twined seductively around his own and slowly he gave another thrust into the wanton body below.

"_Ngh_!" Yukine's moan was muffled by Yato's kiss as a steady pace was found.

Kissing became difficult as their bodies heated up with each passing second and their breathing turned into pants. The need for oxygen became too much and reluctantly they pulled away to catch their breaths as Yato never relented his pace.

Yato's deft hands trailed lovingly along any expanse of soft skin they could reach given the current circumstances, while Yukine gripped at Yato's shoulders in a tight embrace. All too soon the rising tension in their arousals grew too uncomfortable to ignore and the pace just wasn't enough for either of them.

"_Agh_! Y-Yato…! _F-faster_!" Yukine stuttered as he tried to think through his pleasure induced brain to say something intelligible.

Yato complied and Yukine had to fight back a moan when he felt a deep thrust hit against something that made him arch his back and see stars. It didn't take much more for Yukine to release his built up tension between their sweaty bodies, but that wasn't the end. It was blatantly obvious as Yato continued thrusting, which left Yukine gasping at the new sensitivity so soon after he came. The pace hadn't changed, if anything it was faster and Yukine could barely catch his breath as he suddenly felt himself getting harder as Yato placed a firm grip on Yukine's hips so that his angle was better. The thrusts became deep and all Yukine could do was writhe against Yato as his moans grew louder as his sensitive body was assaulted with all the stimulation.

"Yato!" Yukine exclaimed as he felt himself mind numbingly reach his climax once again.

"Y-Yukine." Yato stuttered lightly as he grit his teeth before he also released inside his lover.

They both stopped moving and focused on their own breathing and spent bodies as they stared down at each other's hazy eyes. Yukine gave Yato a weak smile, while Yato simply pulled out and nuzzled against the side of Yukine's neck.

"So, does this mean we're dating?" Yukine asked, kind of ruining the mood they had going on.

"You idiot, of course it does!" Yato jokingly chided as he slung an arm over Yukine's shoulders and tugged their faces together.

Sweet laughter filled the meadow as the two clung to each other as if the other was the most precious being to them. As the sun rose, their laughter chimed together before whispered words of secrets and love were shared. They exchanged warm looks before they leaned in and kissed with a gentle slowness that if anyone saw, than they would know they were in love. The need for each other was strong and Yukine couldn't help but be glad he had met Yato. It was all he needed as they indulged in each other's touch.

**The end**


End file.
